


Black Magic Woman

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Bedelia, Cat, Gen, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: I had forgotten how fun magic can be





	Black Magic Woman

The first time she sees the half-grown cat, she feels a wave of sympathy for the creature and loathing for the human who turned it out into the world alone. People are good at dumping their trash wherever-whenever-they like, from an empty Starbuck's cup on a grocer's shelf to a living, breathing being they have grown bored with and dump in the country (or while the person is still at work). She notes she hasn't yet moved past anger and smirks bitterly.

The next time, she spots it through the window, and she gets a better look at the sleek onyx coat as the cat lies stretched out in the sun on her lawn, having a bath, green eyes blinking lazily. She is mesmerized by the beauty of the animal and before she realizes it, nearly ten minutes have passed and the cat is looking at her. She shakes herself and chuckles, mentally correcting herself that the cat is simply looking in her direction.

The third time, she opens the back door to turn on the hot tub on the back patio, and the cat is sitting on the rock wall watching her imperiously. Initially, she is astonished by the sheer size of it up close, thinking it must be a Tom, and tells herself coldly the last thing she needs is a male anything hanging around her house. She glares at the animal, who, much to her surprise, glares back. She smiles, amused, and settles in the roiling water, pondering this development as she sips on a generous glass of red.

After nearly a month and a great deal of thought on the subject, while preparing her own dinner one evening, she cuts a small portion from her salmon fillet and shreds it on a saucer. Opening the back door, she sits the plate down and closes it again. 

This continues for two weeks until the evening she finds him lying on the walkway on her front lawn, blood oozing from a wound in his flank. Fearful for the poor creature and angry at the hateful person who would harm such a gorgeous animal, she scoops it up and carries it to her car. Using a plastic bag she keeps for emergencies, she places it on the front seat and settles the cat on it. Locating a 24 hour vet, her Jag's powerful engine roars to life and she races off. While the vet works frantically to help the animal, she sits anxiously in the waiting room with soccer moms and blue collar dads wondering what the actual fuck she is doing.

These days she wakes every morning to a warm body beside her or pressed against her and it makes her heart feel light again. Drowsily, she reaches out and runs her fingers through silky onxy fur and smiles tenderly. She has finally accepted the hand she has been dealt, what she is and what he is to her, and something settles in her at last. Pulling his warm body against her own, she pets his sleek side and sighs contentedly when he purrs loudly, nuzzling his head against her chin.

"What shall we do today, Nyx?"

Your spell work needs some TLC.

"Yes, I need to practice my spell work. But I have to be careful, Hannibal is coming today, and he can never know the truth about me."

I quite agree. He is dangerous, Bedelia, but so are you, and you are more than capable if he turns on you.

"Come, let's get started. I had forgotten how much fun magic can be."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser to a larger WIP and is a crossover with AHS: Coven. I just want to know if there is a market for it. If you do enjoy it, drop me a line or a like. xo


End file.
